


we ain't got to tell 'em

by charjace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nothing is ever explicit just referneced / implied, referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: Now, see the thing is – Alex and Bobby aren’t aware of them dating, not because they think that their bandmates would judge them or anything, but it was still a new thing (it’s been three months) and they just enjoy the time they have together in the privacy of each other. It was just for them, no one needed to know of what they got up to. Not if they were happy in their own little bubble.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	we ain't got to tell 'em

**Author's Note:**

> here's a random piece based on a random idea i had in my head. this was going to be like a 5+1 thing but i kinda screwed up and got this instead

Reggie was in Luke’s room; they were  _ meant _ to be studying before going out for a birthday dinner, but that was disregarded an hour into it. Reggie would rather be doing something else, then his homework – like making out with his boyfriend. It seemed that Luke was just as  _ eager _ for that too because he let Reggie distract him. It was  _ boring _ English homework anyway. While the bassist  _ may _ love reading, doing it for work just drained the enjoyment of it. 

Lips were moving against each other, and the  _ moan _ that left Luke made Reggie feel all kinds of things. It was good that they were in the privacy of Luke’s room, door shut and now books and pens all over the floor as the pair push them to the side. Making out on Luke’s bed, their body’s grinding together until Reggie was now laying on the bed. Feeling Luke’s lips attach to his neck he bites his lip to stop a gasp from falling out of him, letting his fingers ghost under Luke’s shirt. “Luke,” He whines when Luke’s finger tease at the hem of his jeans.

“You want me too?” Luke asks and is quickly meet with Reggie’s  enthusiastic nodding.

Luke’s door is quiet, and Emily always knocks – even if Luke has just his friends over, so when they’re interrupted by a “ _ Oh my god!”  _ The pair are quick to see Bobby in the doorframe, Luke pulls away from Reggie who is quick to try and cover himself up as he knows his face is going red.

“I think I need some  _ bleach, _ ” Bobby comments as he holds up his hand in front of his face

“What are you doing here?” Luke manages to ask, looking towards his other bandmate. He knows he can’t  _ say _ this wasn’t what it looked like because, well it  _ was _ .

“I came by to pick you guys up for Reggie’s birthday dinner,” Bobby states, before adding on. “I’ll be in the car. I’m leaving in five minutes, leaving with or without you two.”

So, that dinner had been  _ weird _ and Reggie took the seat next to Alex, as he and Luke kept their distance. It was somewhat charged, but they powered through it before splitting apart for the night. Now, see the thing is – Alex and Bobby aren’t aware of them dating, not because they think that their bandmates would judge them or anything, but it was still a new thing (it’s been three months) and they just enjoy the time they have together in the privacy of each other. It was  _ just for them _ , no one needed to know of what they got up to. Not if they were happy in their own little bubble.

Two months after Bobby walked in on them, their rhythm guitarist has decidedly done his best to  _ never _ leave Luke and Reggie alone as if they’d jump each other’s bone the moment they were alone. It was a laughable thought, and  _ maybe _ they play it up when Alex isn’t around even though they’re more than just  _ sex _ . Now though, they’re all sitting around the studio floor. The cold winter air drifting into the place, Luke had run away two weeks ago and they wanted to keep him company as the New Year rolled in. Bobby may have snuck some alcohol in, and they were all a bit tipsy. Luke was practically draping over Reggie at this point and Alex was huddled in his hoodie, holding it closer to himself.

A few minutes ago, they had started a game of  _ Never Have I _ , it was for fun because they all practically already knew these things and could easily call out each other on their lies. So, when it started to get boring, Bobby said, “ _ Never Have I _ ... had birthday sex, or any sexual favours on my birthday.”

If Reggie wasn’t already red in the face due to drinking, he would be now – especially as he takes a sip of his drink. He  ** knows ** Bobby targeted him with that question, he avoids looking at Alex who had a questioning look in his eye. 

“ _ Never have I _ ,” Luke says, giving Reggie’s shoulder a squeeze from where he was draped over them. “Walked into someone's room  _ without  _ knocking.” The _ catching them in an ‘act’ _ left unsaid but highly implied.

Bobby drinks, but so does Alex. “Mistake. My parents...never again,” Alex says with a shudder, shaking his head, “ _ Never Have I _ been in love.” He says with a shrug of his shoulders to throw something out there. Then, he watches as Luke takes a drink and Reggie turns to look at him, before rising his own cup to his lips to take a sip. 

They smile at each other, all big and goofy which they then were startled apart when Bobby slams his hand against the coffee table. “Gross dudes.  _ Never Have I _ been in a relationship and not told my friends about it.”

“NO FAIR!” Luke yells out, a pout forming on his lips, “He’s targeting us. Alex, tell him to stop it.”

“Targeting? Luke...” Alex muses, confusion spreading across his features as he looks at his pouting friend. Reggie and Luke gravitate back towards each other, and Alex  _ knew _ the pair were clingy and seen them get even clingier when alcohol has been involved – so, why did this look like it should be a private moment. 

Reggie nuzzled his nose against Luke’s cheek and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, “Bobby’s being mean,” He says as he turns his head to their rhythm guitarist, poking his tongue out at him, receiving a finger in response. Alex was still not sure what was going on around him anymore. It was like there was something he was missing.

“It’s almost midnight,” Alex decides to say instead as he looks at his watch, knowing he probably won’t get an answer to his questions. They were all tipsy, and the conclusions Alex’s mind was coming to were just _ too farfetched _ , right, because his friends have always been affectionate people and technically neither Luke or Reggie drunk any of their drink so maybe Bobby  _ was _ just playing them on.  Anyway , they would have  _ told _ him, right. Right? “Game over if you three are being like this anyway.”

“Thirty seconds,” Bobby says into the room, and sits himself next to Alex bumping his shoulder to his, and then nodding towards Luke and Reggie, who had turned to face each other with big grins on their faces. “Ten, nine...” Alex joins in on the counting, and as they get down to  _ one _ , he’s witnessing as his friends’ kiss, and it wasn’t just a quick peck either. No, Luke’s hand moved to the back of Reggie’s head and it  certainly went on longer than a few seconds. 

Bobby stands up before slapping the pair upside the head, which caused them to break apart. “We get it, you guys have a New Year's Kiss, some of us don’t.”

“Hold it!” Alex exclaims, he’s staring at his friends as if they had come from a whole other planet. “What’s going on here?”

“New Year's Kiss,” Reggie tries with a small shrug, as he looks at Alex with a smile upon his lips. 

“I can  _ see _ that, but also _ why _ each other,” Alex muses.

“You generally,” Luke quickly glances at Reggie who gives a small shrug of his shoulders. Eventually it would come out, it would have eventually – they both knew it, and of course it wouldn’t be that much long after Bobby found out. “Do it with your significant other.”

It went quiet in the studio as they let Alex process the words, then their game of  _ Never Have I _ slowly processing through his mind, and then... “Oh my  _ god _ . Wait...” Alex looks at Bobby who was still stand near the two love birds, “You walked in on t-”

“Do  _ not _ remind me,” Bobby cuts Alex off as he gives a small shudder at the memory of having walked in on his friends. 

“So... since when then? Are you two dating?” Alex asks.

“Um five months, roughly,” Reggie answers, before burying his head into Luke’s neck, and Luke wrapped his arm around him. And Luke adds on, “And yes, we’re dating.”

It was a shock to Alex, no doubt but they reassured their bandmates that they won’t let their relationship get in the way of their music, because for both boys, music is what matters most when it comes to the band. Then, a few months later –  _ Alex, Luke and Reggie die _ .

It’s been a week since they played the Orpheum, and Luke was sitting the studio writing down notes he had to show Julie later. They’d been working on a new song together, Alex has gone off to try and find Willie, Luke offered to help but Alex said he wanted to do this by himself so Luke let him go. Reggie was with Julie, apparently, he needed to talk with Julie so that had left Luke alone in the studio until Julie walked in. She stood in front of him, with her arms crossed.

“You need to talk with your boyfriend,” Julie states, and Luke is shocked at her choice of words.

Luke obviously knows who Julie is talking about, she’s talking about Reggie but the thing is, they hadn’t exactly  _ told _ her about them yet – unless that is what Reggie told her. Though, they said they’d find the right time to do so  _ together _ . “What?”

“Reggie’s up in my bedroom upset and not believing me when I say I don’t like you that way,” Julie tells him, and Luke’s heart aches because his boyfriend was upset.

“I... _ How  _ did you know? We have-”

“You two aren’t subtle,” Julie informs him, “And with the way Reggie was talking, not hard to connect the dots, Luke. It’s okay, if that’s what either of you two were worried about. I support you two.”

“It’s not that we d-”

“Luke. Just go to Reggie, or I’ll hurt you.”

“The shovel talk on a  _ dead guy _ doesn’t work... but, yes I’ll go.” With that, Luke's poofs into Julie’s room – he knows he has permission to do so. Reggie was curled up on Julie’s bed with a book in his hand.

Luke walks over and pokes Reggie in the side, gaining his attention. He notices the redness that coloured his eyes and his heart fell to the floor at the sight. Laying himself down next to Reggie, he opens his arms up for the bassists to curl into. When he does, Luke is quick to wrap his arms around Reggie, holding him tightly. “I love you. You know that right?” Luke asks, and feels Reggie nod his head against his chest. “I don’t like Julie the way I love you. I love her the way I love Alex. And, I’ll do everything in my power to remind you about it.”

He presses a soft kiss to the top of Reggie’s head, and then he faintly hears Reggie say, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from sabrina carpenter's tell 'em


End file.
